


can i kiss you?

by circleofelle (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hahahahahha smile, M/M, READ THIS SHIT, You'll probably smile, fluff with slight angst, go on and be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/circleofelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Mingyu got a kiss from Wonwoo, and one time, he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i kiss you?

###  **1\. Hey, Cute Librarian, Want a Kiss From Me For Free?**

Mingyu sighed as he push the library door. University was hectic and he just want to lay down on his couch, watching whatever is on in Netflix. But because of his grades going down, he has to do something about it to stay at the varsity team. Once he entered the unfamiliar place, he strode down the hallway and let the smell of books engulf him. As he was about to return the huge Trigonometry book he borrowed, along with the bigger Chemisty book, he noticed Soonyoung wasn't at the counter today.

Today must be Mingyu day.

It wasn't just any cute guy at the counter today, it was the guy who confessed to Mingyu the other week before leaving immediately. Mingyu hasn't gave a proper statement. The boy would disappear once they found themselves gazing the other. What's his name again? Oh, yeah,

_Jeon Wonwoo._

The said male was busy returning burrowing cards back to their books. Nobody was signing in and off yet, so he must be killing time. Mingyu smirked, walking towards the counter and stopped in front of the boy. Wonwoo didn't seems to notice it, and continued his work. Mingyu waited before he ran out of patience, and grunted causing the other to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry! What could I do for..." Wonwoo's breath hitched when he found the boy he likes in front of him. _Gotta work, Won. Ain't no time for this._ Shaking his head slightly, he sheepishly continued, "...you?"

"I would want to return two books?" Mingyu placed the said objects on the table.

"Uhm, your student card, sir." Luckily for Mingyu, he had his card and gave it to the other who muttered a thanks. Mingyu couldn't help but notice a few things from the librarian. The fox eyes made him look mean but the black fringe made it look tamer. His lips were form into a straight line that would get wobbly a few times, but he couldn't help but want to kiss Wonwoo.

An idea crossed to his mind.

"Say," Wonwoo looked up, but ended up being flushed after seeing Mingyu's face close to his. "I do need some help with something... Can you help me?"

"Uh, sure just hold on for a while." Wonwoo started scanning the books and the i.d. and after that, he gave it back to its owner, placing the books diligently on his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, you see." Mingyu scratched his neck, "My lips feels the need to kiss someone."

It didn't register in Wonwoo's mind at first, but then his cheeks reddened even more. "Uh, what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Wonwoo's heart was thumping so hard. His face flushed and his black hair made it stand out more. He tried to look away, but he would find himself glancing at Mingyu's lips.

Mingyu noticed this and forned a smirk. His face got nearer and nearer as he hold the librarian's hand to prevent him from running, "So, what do you say, _love_?"

 _Shit, did he just call—_ and with that, Mingyu found Wonwoo's lips. He didn't know that a guy like him could have such plump lips. For two seconds, the older pulled away, running back to the staff room and hid. Mingyu chuckled and found a paper and a pen on the desk. He took it and scribbled a few things.

 _' I have more breezy moves. Want me to show you?_  
_Call me then,_  
_09XX - XXX - XXXX_

_-Mingyu ;) '_

(That night, Mingyu got a message from Wonwoo. It's definitely Mingyu day.)

###  **2\. I Knew This Chocolate Trick Would Work**

"Can I get a kiss now?" Mingyu asked, creeping behind his boyfriend.

"No." Wonwoo placed the groceries at the table

"Why not?" Mingyu whined. Everybody knows that if Mingyu doesn't get what he wants, he would whine and annoy you for the rest of the day.

"Because I said so."

"Meanie."

"I know."

There was a long pause. No, it wasn't awkward. The only thing they could hear is the light taps of the items they bought, and the sound of the electric fan stirring. Mingyu kept stealing glances at the other, who seems to be confuse on how a chocolate bar appeared in the paper bag— _Mingyu._

"Gyu," Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, shrugging the fact that he caught the latter staring. " Did you buy chocolates again?"

"I need something sweet." He replied.

"Am I not sweet enough?" Mingyu forgot that his boyfriend could also get playful.

"Nah, you won't give me a kiss so chocolates will do." Mingyu took the chocolate from Wonwoo's grasp, and grinned at him.

"Whatever." Wonwoo pouted and returned to placing the other snacks to their shelf. Mingyu was having fun with his chocolates, sometimes annoying the other with phrases such as, "So good!" or "Aah, this is the only thing I need!". Wonwoo knows that the last sentence was a lie. Minyu needs a kiss from Wonwoo. Can't blame him, everybody wants a kiss from those beautiful lips of his boyfriend (Once, Seuncheol said he will kiss Wonwoo if he had met him first. He got a kick from Jihoon that day.).

But it was 't only Mingyu who wanted a kiss. As much as Wonwoo wanted to stay persistent, he couldn't. Why? The chocolate in his boyfriend's grasp is making him jealous. Wonwoo shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it. Mingyu's lips were perfect too (but Jeonghan begged to differ.). Sighing, he approached his boyfriend who was seating on the counter table. Neither of them knew how the counter could carry someone as big as Mingyu, but he didn't focus on that.

Mingyu perked a brow, a smirk forming in between his lips. Wonwoo sighed once more and stayed in front of the other,. Mingyu inwardly laugh seeing the black-head, pouting. "Now will you give me a kiss? "

"You win this time." Wonwoo leaned in and let Mingyu do the rest of the job.

 

(Let us not forget the sound of Wonwoo's moaning, and Mingyu's grunting. They will never eat at the counter anymore.)

###  **3\. Gotta Skip Classes For Your Kiss, Babe**

"But, Gyu—"

"No, hyung. Someone has to take care of you. Again, you can't eat ramyun when you're sick." Mingyu placed the spoon near Wonwoo's mouth.

"But you have a quiz today." Even though he complained, he sipped the soup and held the blanket near him.

"You're more important than that quiz." Mingyu scooped another spoonful of soup.

"But—"

"No buts." Mingyu laughed. "Well, except that ass of yours."

Wonwoo choked at the soup and coughed before Mingyu handed him a glass of water, still laughing. He glared at the younger boy and pouted, "I hate you."

"I love you too." Mingyu chuckled. "Now eat up because we don't want your sickness to get worse."

They stayed in silence. Wonwoo stopped protesting and just did what Mingyu told him to do. _Finally._ Mingyu thought.

"Hey, why do you want to stay, anyway?" Wonwoo looked at him. "The real reason, Gyu. Not just because you think I can't handle myself."

"First and for most, you don't really know how to take care of yourself." Mingyu grinned. "Lastly, I don't want you to get sick because how will I get a kiss when you could pass down the virus?"

"You'll still kiss me, anyway." Wonwoo chuckle lowly.

"Once, you"re better." The taller helped Wonwoo lie down before checking his temperature. "Shit, it's not going to go down until a few hours. Worst case will be, you ending up in the hospital."

"Don't talk like that!" Wonwoo swatted Mingyu's arm lightly before tucking it in the blanket. "You're here, so I'll be fine."

"Says, the boy who was complaining not so long ago."

"S-shut up."

Mingyu looked down on the enpty bowl, before standing up and placing the chair properly near the bedside, "I'll be back." He said, before kissing Wonwoo's forehead. "Go get better already. I want my kiss now. I miss them already."

In between school work and work shifts, the two could never find a time to kiss each other. They've been loaded with projects and quizzes that even their own time together will consists of papers and coffees.

Wonwoo laughed and smiled back, "Of course." Mingyu smiled before exiting the room with the bowl in his hand.

(Wonwoo got better the next day. Mingyu gave him tons of kisses, not minding the phone calls of his boss.)

###  **4\. I'm Sorry! Fine, I'll Give You A Kiss**

"Mingyu..."

"Hmph!"

"Gyu, I'm sorry." Wonwoo hugged Mingyu's waist from behind. Even though the latter is mad, he let his boyfriend hug him. "I didn't mean to eat your ice cream. Gyu, please!"

"Whatever." Mingyu perked up a smile. His back is facing Wonwoo, so that means the shorter couldn't see his face. This is just the beginning of the plan. Mingyu didn't care about the ice cream, he just wants to have fun.

"Please, I'm sorry." Wonwoo moaned.

 _Shit! Don't do this, Jeon Wonwoo._ Mingyu gritted his teeth, and trying to calm down whatever excitement he has. He has to, or else Wonwoo will find out his stupid idea.

"Gyu, what can I do so you could forgive me?" This is his chance. A submissive Wonwoo gives Mingyu the upperhand.

"Hmm, let's see." Mingyi chuckled, "Okay, got it."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me." The younger turned around and formed a little smirk. He slightly noticed the way Wonwoo gulped as the apple in his throat bobbed up and down.

"Alright, " Wonwoo tipped his toes before closing his eyes, leaning for a kiss. Mingyu smiled and kissed back, giving a triumph card in his brain. Wonwoo's kisses gets him everytime.

It was just supposed to be passionate, but things get rough when Wonwoo moaned. This is the legit end of Kim Mingyu.

(They ended up having sex again. ~~prob 4 rounds is enough~~.)

###  **5\. Thank You For Everything**

"Hey, Won?"

"Yes, Gyu?"

"Will you promise to wait for me?"

Wonwoo laughed, "Of course."

"Will you wait for my kisses and hugs?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most." Mingyu smiled sadly.

"Hey," Wonwoo placed his hands on both Mingyu's cheeks, pulling him close. "Good bye, Gyu."

"Yeah... good bye." And just as his lips were about to touch Wonwoo's _—_

 

 

_Beeeeeeeeeep——_

 

 

Mingyu knew Wonwoo is gone right now, but he didn't regret loving the boy who is now off to the afterlife. He held the short note and he was sure he cried the most that day.

 

_'I'll wait for you, Mingyu.Just wait a little more :)_

_-Wonwoo'_

 

Gone.

 

 

Lost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> HA, BITTER ENDING.
> 
> Lol no i think it's just the right amount of angst. But still angsty bc probably nobody expected Wonwoo to die.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy your day bc I'm enjoying mine


End file.
